


Who's the True Chick Magnet?

by PeterDan8



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is some what about Sasuke and Naruto's rivalry. </p><p>Mei, Karui, Kurotushi, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Tenten vs  Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, Guren, Konan, Yakumo, Shion, Isarabi and Hokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the True Chick Magnet?

_ **Who's the True Chick Magnet?** _

 

 

Naruto was in the hospital after the war.  While he was in the hospital. Sakura was on her break with some old friends and some new friends as well.   The old friends were Anko, Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai, Temari, Hinata, Ino and Tenten.   The new friends were Mei, Karui, Kurotushi, Guren, Konan, Yakumo, Shion, Isarabi and Hokuto.  Sakura smirked and said, "I wonder who's more a chick magnet now. Sasuke or Naruto?"  
 The other women in the ramen stand spited out their drinks. 

Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, Karui, Guren, Konan, Yakumo, Shion, Isarabi and Hokuto said at the same time, "Naruto-kun."  
  
Mei, Kurotushi, Temari, Ino, Sakura and Tenten disagreed by said, "Sasuke-kun!"

 

Anko smirked and said, "How about we have challenge. The next 9 missions in each country.  We all take Magnet book. Tsunade left it it was Jiraiya's book. She found after she found out that all of his stuff was hers now. expect for the Toad Contract cause that was Naruto."

 

Kurenai smirked and said, "You want us to do a survey. I think it's unfair due to Sasuke's action before the war."

 

 

 


End file.
